24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm
Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz try to break Dana Walsh out of the custody of a private security firm, so that she can give them the location of a video file incriminating the Russians’ involvement in the conspiracy. With President Taylor's approval, Charles Logan instructs Jason Pillar to infiltrate CTU New York and relay information on the whereabouts of Jack Bauer to Mikhail Novakovich. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' listens to Ethan Kanin announce he will be resigning. *'President Charles Logan' asks for Taylor's patience in the process and promises a good outcome. *'Dana Walsh' is taken from CTU New York by a private security firm; she becomes distraught. *'Jack Bauer' takes Cole Ortiz "hostage", but is really asking for help to recapture Dana. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. 11:00:00 11:08:23 11:15:32...11:15:33...11:15:34... 11:19:43 11:21:48 11:23:56 11:27:16...11:27:17...11:27:18... 11:31:34 11:34:27 11:35:56...11:35:57...11:35:58... 11:40:14 11:43:16 11:46:53...11:46:54...11:46:55... 11:51:12 11:52:36 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Memorable quotes *'Jack Bauer': Almost forgot. You gonna need this (hands Cole a magazine with live rounds, Cole checks and sees the magazine of the gun Jack gave him earlier was loaded with duds). Sorry, I just couldn't take the chance. *'Cole Ortiz': Son of a bitch. *'Jack Bauer': Yeah, I know. *'Mark Bledsoe': (to Jack) You won’t take the shot. It’s too risky. I’ll kill her before you— (Jack shoots him dead) *'Jack Bauer': You give me the evidence, we'll let you go. I give you my word. *'Dana Walsh': (sarcastically) Your word? I'm sorry. I don't believe you, Jack. *'Jack Bauer': Fine! You think is this joke, we do another way. *'Dana Walsh': The File is the only thing keeping me alive! *'Jack Bauer':"(threatening Dana)" No, right now I'm the only thing keeping you alive! *'Chloe O'Brian': He probably knew what I was going to do, before I knew what I was going to do. *'Allison Taylor': Do you have me on speaker Charles? Pick up the damn phone! *'Dana Walsh': You're hurting me. *'Cole Ortiz': You'll live. *'Cole Ortiz': (to Dana, after finding a silenced pistol in the safe) You never give up, do you? *'Jack Bauer' (yelling at police officer as he holds the officer's partner hostage): Do you know who I am?! *'Dana Walsh': (last words) Jack. Tell me what I can do. *'Jack Bauer': (whispering) Nothing...nothing. (Jack shoots her.) Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring * D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Ryan Alosio as Brian * James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal * Julie Claire as Eden Linley Co-starring *Marc Aden Gray as Haigney *Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan *Nayo K. Wallace as Female Reporter *Kevin Ashworth as Male Reporter *Aaron Norvell as Cop #2 Production staff Background information and notes * Dana's death marks Season 8 as featuring the most main cast member deaths out of any season, beating out previous record holder Season 7 with two. * This episode marks the third time Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, the other two being Nina Myers and Nicole. * This episode is in third place for the longest final split screen ever at 36 seconds (behind Redemption at 51 seconds and Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am at 39 seconds). * The end of this episode marks the first time that Jack Bauer has killed a character in the main cast, while they were still being credited as a main cast member. (Nina Myers and Curtis Manning were not main cast members anymore when they were killed.) See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 820 820 820 820